The present invention relates to the field of confectionary products. More particularly, the invention relates to the field of confectionary products which have been formed into special shapes.
Confectionary products have been molded, extruded or otherwise shaped into various forms over the years. For example, bubble gum has been formed into shapes such as flat sticks, cylinders, cubes, cigars, shredded chew, and the like. It is generally known that providing a confectionary product, such as bubble gum, in novelty shapes or forms can lead to enhanced marketability of such a product, particularly with younger consumers.
One form for a confectionary product that has been previously known to the assignee of the present invention, is that of a rolled up tape. It has been believed that chewing gum or other confectionary products made in the form of a rolled tape would be well-received. In particular, it was thought that chewing gum in the form of a rolled up tape of between 3 and 6 feet in length would give a consumer the chance to break off the desired size of piece to chew, saving the rest for later.
Unfortunately though, no practical methods of making such rolled up chewing gum were previously available. Because chewing gum is soft, flexible, ductile, rubbery, easily meltable, and difficult to cut; it has previously been thought to be infeasible to produce chewing gum in the form of a rolled up tape.